Please Don't Hate Me.......
by Princess Rini
Summary: This is my first fic ever on ff.net so plz r/r. Seiftis YAY!! CHAPTER 6 IS UP AND NOW IT'S FINISHED=D
1. Agony

"Argh, the pain..", Quistis looked down at the large wound on her leg. If only she had stayed with the others in stead of going off on her own......  
  
"Squall...Selphie...Zell...Rinoa...Irvine...Seifer...", suddenly the Ruby Dragon disappeared into the darkness that filled her eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Selphie in a quavery voice. Everyone had found Quistis unconscious and also alone on The Island Closest to Hell. They carried her back to the Ragnarok and as fast as they could, took her to Balamb Garden's infirmary. The wound caused by a physical attack by a Ruby Dragon was now bandaged and clean but Quistis was still unconscious. Nobody knowing if she was going to be okay.  
  
"She should wake up sometime soon, but she may still be quite tired from the loss of blood so don't be too hard on her". Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after Dr Kadowaki's report and stayed by the infirmary bed waiting. Waiting for their fallen comrade to regain consciousness and open her eyes to them again.  
  
"Poor Quis, next time we're not gonna let you out on your own", said the once-resented-by-Quistis Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah, never again" Irvine added while putting a bouquet of flowers from the Garden on the bedside shelf. At this point in time, the "loud" Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy had absolutely nothing to say. Speechless they were, and Squall, well Squall was Squall and nothing could ever change that. Quistis stirred in her sleep and opened a sapphire blue eye followed by the other. With some help from Irvine, she sat up on the infirmary bed and rubbed her eyes. She felt some pain in her left leg and that brought back memories of the day's events. Wincing at the pain, she shook her head and looked around at six pairs of eyes all glued to her.  
  
"Hi everybody, what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, get some rest and we'll tell you later" Quistis smiled, Squall obviously wasn't much of a talker so she turned to Seifer, their once enemy, now comrade.  
  
"What? I'm the last resort 'cos big-shot puberty boy don't wanna explain?" *Seifer's attitude will never change* thought Quistis "Yes", she replied quietly and the others chuckled while Seifer narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Tch fine, you lost some blood and we found you and I got the honor of carrying you all the way here. Good enough?"  
  
"Guess so, I'm going to have to get out of bed for dinner so-"  
  
"Nah I'll bring it to ya", Zell spoke up "you just stay put" and so he walked out of the in firmary and down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey look, another puberty boy on the team" Seifer smirked at his own little comment.  
  
"Seifer stop being a meanie, he's just being nice to Quisty", Selphie just couldn't be the authoritarian type. Quistis smiled and Seifer just couldn't wipe that smirk off.  
  
"My face hurts from this comedy" announced Seifer and left the infirmary.  
  
"I got your dinner Quis!" Zell arrived with a tray full of food and put it on Quistis' lap.  
  
"Thank you Zell"  
  
"Welcome, and now I gotta go get my daily hotdogs!" so Zell once again, went down to the cafeteria. A few minutes later a voice could be heard yelling. Everyone looked at the door of the infirmary in question.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!Sold out?!"  
  
Laughter filled the air after realizing that it was the one and only, Zell Dincht, mourning because this one day, he was deprived of his beloved hotdogs.  
  
A/N:So what did you guys think for a first chap of a first fic? I know it hasn't gotten up to the Seiftis part yet but please r/r! 


	2. A Little Help

Thanks to the people who gave me nice reviews! This one is for you guys!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Dr Kadowaki released Quistis from the infirmary. Her injury wasn't too serious and with time, it would heal and there wouldn't be an enormous scar there to remind her of the painful event. As Quistis walked to her room in the dormitory, many "Trepies" greeted her and pretty much all of them showered her with flowers, chocolate and other gifts. Quistis was obviously quite flattered by this sort of treatment and thanked her fans fort their kindness. Despite the movie star treatment she received, Quistis couldn't help but think how annoying her little fan club was.* Having people look up to you is great*, she thought *but stalking you and watching you from behind books in the library is a little, scary*. She finally arrived at her door with an armful of presents which made it hard for her to put her ID card in the slot. Nevertheless, she tried only to drop the card at her feet.  
  
"Dammit", she muttered under her breath and got ready to drop everything just to pick up a tiny little piece of plastic. Looking down again, she saw that it was no longer at her feet. *What the-* her thought was interrupted by a deep, husky voice from beside her.  
  
"Hey, missing something Quisty?"  
  
"Oh hi Seifer, thanks", Quistis reached for her card with one arm but Seifer moved his hand.  
  
"Let's see, Instructor no.14 Quistis Trepe....hmm..", Seifer glanced at the photo next to the profile and smirked. Quistis took this chance to snatch the card from his hand and swiped it in the scanner. The door of her room opened with a click. Because her hands were full, she had to kick the door open to get in. Turning around to kick the door shut, she saw that Seifer was still there, looking into her room. Quistis thought it was only right to invite him in after he "helped" her so dropping her armload of junk on the floor by her door, she turned to Seifer.  
  
"You want to come in?", she asked while silently begging for him to go away.  
  
".......Yeah, I guess"  
  
"No one's forcing you"  
  
"Nah, I want to", smirking, he stepped through the entrance of Quistis' room and sat in her desk chair.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings, a fairly large bed with blue sheets, a large amount of presents by the door, wardrobe, bathroom and of course, a desk with a chair in which he was sitting in. Looking in front of him at the objects on the table, he found some papers, pens the normal stuff you would expect on and instructor's desk. But something caught his eye, behind a small stack of folders, there was a picture frame. A gold, medium-sized frame which held a picture of the whole "gang". Seifer remembered that time like it was yesterday. That picture was taken the day Headmaster Cid had let him back into the garden. He was ecstatic, it was probably the one day everyone saw Seifer truly happy. To remember that time, Selphie had suggested that a picture should be taken of the seven of them, including Seifer because he had been regarded as quite a significant character in the past events. Selphie was in the center with a large grin plastered on her face, Zell, who was next to her was pulling stupid faces which showed he was equally happy, just in that "Zell" way. On the left side of Sephie stood Irvine who was smiling with his Exeter in his right hand. Squall who was not the "look-at-me" type, was behind Irvine and well, not exactly smiling. On the other hand, Rinoa was the opposite, though she wasn't exactly the "look-at-me" type either, at least she was smiling. Quistis stood beside Rinoa and although was probably as ecstatic as Selphie and Zell, kept her cool exterior up and just smiled a little. Seifer was sitting on a bench with one leg resting on the bench, smirking as always. Secretly smiling to himself, he turned to Quistis.  
  
"You looked nice that day", he remarked, looking back at the outfit she wore in the picture. It was her SeeD uniform but to Seifer, she appeared to look "nice" in it. Quistis had always hated those uniforms. The female version of the uniform's skirt stopped at mid-thigh and to Quistis, being a modest, studious person, it was a bit short.  
  
"Thank you", she replied politely and sat down on her bed. The last comment Seifer made kind of shocked her. He was not known to be the type to give compliments, let alone to his former instructor. She pushed thoughts of him liking her out of her head and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room, getting kinda late"  
  
"Okay then", Quistis rose from her spot to open the door for Seifer. As he exited he made one last comment.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"You have a nice room". Seifer turned on his heels and walked down the hall leaving a surprised Quistis at the door. 


	3. Hear My Call.....

Thanks for all your nice reviews! It's nice to know I'm loved by some ^_^  
  
  
  
Seifer lay awake in his bed, the early morning sun filtering through the cracks in the curtains. His room wasn't too different from the other dormitory rooms except for the way he decorated it. His prized Hyperion rested against the headboard of his bed so it could be easily reached in times of need. The trademark trench coat with the blood red fire crosses on the sleeves was draped over his desk chair, the wardrobe held his not-very- large collection of clothing behind the door was his gunblade case with the fire cross engraved in it in silver. On the floor next to his desk, there was a pile of books and magazines about combat. Pretty much every issue of Weapons Monthly and Battle Series could be found in the mountain of ink and paper. All in all, it was pretty empty but that didn't mean it was particularly clean. Like a typical guy's room, it had its degree of untidyness. Seifer turned so that he was laying on his back *I don't know how people can sleep on their sides*. Sighing, he put his on his pillow and rested his head on them. Staring off into space, he thought about things. Things he wouldn't tell anyone about, not even his best friends Raijin and Fujin. He wasn't the type that would be open with his inner feelings and emotions. If he was, he'd probably just be laughed at.  
  
Nobody understood him, his "romantic dream" was taken the wrong way. He never would have wanted to be a sorceress' knight, Ultimecia used him as her puppet and ruined his life, changed it for the worse. Later on, slowly but surely, his life began to rebuild itself and because it did, he was known as one of the most gifted fighers of all time. Still, his life was missing something, something that no one, no matter how strong they were could live without. The desire to fulfill his dream, his "romantic dream" was burning brightly. Sometimes so bright it hurt. Just the thought of knowing she didn't love him the way he did was painful. Like ten thousand needles piercing his lonely and aching heart. How he longed for her, to smell her sweet scent, touch her soft skin and hold her in his arms only to never let go.  
  
"Quistis", he whispered "if only you knew how much you mean to me....", that time she got hurt and fell unconscious, that was the one time Seifer Almasy, the young revolutionary was truly scared. The very thought of losing her was unbearable, probably enough to drive him to take his own life. He had voluntarily carried her all the way from The Island Closest To Hell back to Balamb Garden. It was the first time he got close to her, but it was such a tense point in time so he couldn't enjoy having her so close. To this day, Seifer stayed on guard, always thinking about what would happen if she just suddenly fell off the road of life and he could have caught her, but he couldn't. If anyone asked him if he liked Quistis, chances are he would say no, just to avoid the embarassment of being mocked but in his heart, there was and always will be a special place for her.  
  
Throwing the covers off, Seifer got out of bed and stripped down to his boxers. He walked to his wardrobe and took out his waistcoat and black pants. Then, he took off his boxers and threw them in the overflowing laundry basket in the corner of his bathroom. He then put his waistcoat and pants on his bed and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on, good and strong. Showers helped wear off the drowsy feeling of waking up and of course, made him feel cleansed. After about half an hour he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. He then walked back into his room and put on his black pants and black waistcoat. As he was reaching for his trench coat, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Seifer, open up!" a female voice cried.  
  
  
  
Hehe evil cliffhanger, r/r and I'll try 2 get da next chapter out soon! 


	4. The Saviour, Her Hero

Keeping his composure, Seifer opened the door and in tumbled a breathless Selphie.  
  
"Seifer! Monsters, they're all over the garden! All SeeDs must assemble in the quadrangle ASAP!", Selphie ran back out of Seifer's room and down the hall. As he reached behind the door for his gunblade, Seifer thought about his orders. *Wouldn't it be easier just to go around the garden and exterminate every monster without assmembling for orders? Surely any idiot with half a brain would know what to do*. Instantly forgetting about his orders, Seifer ran out of his room and down to the central fountain.  
  
There were no monsters in sight... not even a grat. "Monsters all over the garden...yeah sure", disappointed, a battle deprived Seifer walked around the fountain towards the cafeteria. A cry of pain ripped through the air and into his thoughts.  
  
"The front entrance....Quistis! SHE MIGHT BE THERE!" Spinning on his heels, he darted back the way he came and out into the front entrance. The garden had touched down on the Estharian plains which meant that there were some pretty strong enemies around. The ground beyond the gate was a total warzone, a battlefield with what looked like at least a quarter of all the Balamb garden mercernaries battling monsters. *All this for the garden...* as he looked around at all the courageous attempts to hold back the monsters, a marlboro caught his eye. Drawing his Hyperion, Seifer rushed at it and dealed a damaging six slices. He then raised his left hand and finished it off with a firaga. Blowing the dust of his gunblade, he walked towards a torama which was standing on all fours. It charged its antennae with energy and was taking aim at its opponent. Seifer just stood there calmly watching the build-up of electricity. Suddenly without warning, two imps ran into the battle and were hit by the energy. Seifer took this chance to kill the leopard-like monster. Aiming at his target, he dashed forth and fired a gunblade shot into its eye. It cried out in pain as Seifer slashed at it about five more times which was more than enough to take it down. As he picked up a hi-potion left behind by the torama, Seifer looked around at his surroundings. Squall and Irvine were busy supporting less experienced SeeDs in battle and Selphie was doing pretty well on her own against an iron giant.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quistis taking on three marlboros at once. He turned to get a better look and saw that she wasn't progressing too well, especially since she was affected by their bad breath attack. He ran to her and casted esuna to help her along. Quistis stood up slowly and used degenerator. It took care of one of them so Seifer summoned Ifrit to help them. When they were weakened enough, he told Quistis to go into pincer formation with him to catch the remaining marlboro off guard. Then with a last crack and slash they were gone. Quistis fell to the ground clutching her arm, Seifer knelt down next to her and scooped her up into his arms. He glanced down at her as she fell unconscious. He then quickly took her to the infirmary. 


	5. Please don't...Because I don't

Seifer paced around in the infirmary. Restlessly wondering if Quistis would make it through this one. *It could have been worse, you could have been killed on the spot, right before my eyes. A world without you is hell, if you go I go*. He leaned over to look at her peaceful features. *Don't hate me for this..* Leaning further over, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, Quistis' eyes fluttered and came into focus.  
  
"Seifer?" "Yeah..It's me" "You brought me here?" "Uh...yeah" Quistis was stunned. This was totally unlike Seifer...she wondered if hell has frozen over. "Thank you..Seifer, if it weren't for you I don't think I would be saying all this right now-" Seifer silenced her with a kiss. This one so full of passion and love, one that even the most evil sorceress would not be able to resist. When he felt that she was not returning the love he felt for her, he slowly pulled away.  
  
"Please, don't hate me..." and with those words in the air, Seifer bolted out of the infirmary, leaving a shocked instructor on the bed.  
  
He ran across the Garden, not even saying hi to Raijin and Fujin as he passed them. He came to a stop in the 'secret area' at the back of the training center. The pain he felt was agonizing, he wanted to yell, cry out for help. But he was alone, and his pride and massive ego would not let him show his weaker side. He sank to the ground, rolling in self-pity, almost drowning in it.  
  
*I can't believe myself, pouring out like that..How embarassing, someone like me melting like a lovesick fool...It's too much, I can't live on like this knowing she has no feelings what so ever for me...*  
  
"Hey Seifer, so Adamantoises are finally startin' ta fly ya know?" "NEGATIVE", at that point in time Raijin received a kick in the shin from Fujin. Hopping around in pain, he made his way to Seifer's side with Fujin at his heels.  
  
Seifer looked up at his 'posse'. "Hey..Whatcha doin' here?" "Rescuing ya from da pool of sadness ya know? This ain't like ya man, wassup?" Raijin grabbed Seifer by the arm and helped him to his feet. Seifer dusted off his trench coat and regained his cool exterior..sort of.  
  
"Nothing" he replied with a fake smile. "But thanks, I dunno where I'd be without you guys" he then turned and walked away.  
  
"SOMETHING. WRONG" "Yeah, I don' like this at all ya know...Somethin's up wit' him and I don' like it." "AFFIRMATIVE" replied Fujin with a nod.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seifer laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Images of Quistis came into his thoughts, haunting him, teasing him.....  
  
"I can't take this! I can't take this any longer!" he yelled as he raised his Hyperion.  
  
Hiya I know Seifer was pretty OOC in this chap but it helps the story so r/r plz ^_^ and I'll try to get the next chap out soon! 


	6. It's my turn to save you ^^

Okies this one is gonna be a songfic sorta chap. I don't own the song "Adam's Song" by Blink 182 so there. r/r please and enjoy! ^_^  
  
I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I traced the cord back to the wall No wonder it was never plugged in at all I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine I didn't think enough I'm too depressed to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
There was a knock at the door of Seifer's room, the knock turned into a bang. Irritated, Seifer lowered his gunblade and opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong with ya man?" asked Raijin as he slapped Seifer across the head. "You feelin' right?" "......" Seifer wasn't about to reply, he wouldn't have known the right words to describe his feeling of pain and suffering. Fujin walked up to him, grabbed the shining gunblade and threw it into the corner of his room. Straightening herself she raised her leg and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"WEAK". That was exactly how he felt then. Vulnerable, weak, fragile all the un-Seiferlike qualities appeared out of nowhere and were swimming around in his so-called "comfort circle". His gorgeous, piercing green eyes were filled with fear and his pride had been hurt like never before.  
  
"Sorry..Raijin,Fujin but I just-I-I-" Seifer tried to tell them but his speechlessness (A/N:I don't think there is such a word but there is now! lol) held him back.  
  
I never conquered rarely came Sixteen just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over I'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home To pass the time in my room alone  
  
"We wanna help ya know? Wanna get ya outta this hellhole you're buryin' yaself in ya know?" Raijin put his hand on Seifer's shoulder. "But we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong and let us help".  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE" added Fujin with a nod. Seifer looked up at his friends with gratefulness. But this was something he had to take care of alone, it would only hurt his pride more to have help in such a situation. *Sorry....I know you guys want to but no, I gotta do this alone, face it like a man* With those thoughts echoing in his mind he shook Raijin's hand off his shoulder and ran back ino his room. He bent down to where Fujin had thrown his Hyperion and picked it up.  
  
I never thought I'd die alone Another six months I'll be unknown Give all my things to all my friends You'll never set foot in my room again You'll close it off, board it up Remember the time that I spilled the cup Of apple juice in the hall Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
*Raijin...Fujin....It's been fun* "Yo Seifer! Get ya ass back here right now!" *It's been fun you guys...Thanks for it all....* "SEIFER. ATTENTION"  
  
I never conquered rarely came Tomorrow holds such better days Days when I can still feel alive When I can't wait to get outside The world is wide, the time goes by The tour is over, I've survived I can't wait till I get home To pass the time in my room alone  
  
Once again as he raised his dark, gleamin gunblade, he said something that he had said once before. "It's been fun you guys" said Seifer with a small smile playing on his perfect-looking lips. "Hey don't ya do that! Don't ya die on us man! We don't even know why the fuck ya doin' all this shit for ya know?!YA KNOW?!!" Raijin was about to run in and stop him when suddenly, a gold whip lashed out and knocked the Hyperion out of Seifer's trembling grasp.  
  
"STOP! In the name of Quistis Trepe!",(A/N: lol) Seifer looked up from the red whiplash on his wrist to find Quistis' sapphire blue eyes piercing into his own.  
  
"Er..we gonna fly Seifer. See ya" Raijin waved as he and Fujin ran off. Quistis then closed his door and glanced at the red mark on Seifer's wrist.  
  
"Sorry about that" she apologized with a pinkish hue appearing on her cheeks. "I couldn't let you go from this world because of me. Garden would never be the same without you, neither would my life Seifer. Who else would put me on 'the list'? Who else could just smirk and make every girl around him faint? Who else could-"  
  
Seifer wasn't known for being resistant to temptation, and that wasn't about to change. He laid his soft hands on her arms and pushed her gently against the wall and brushed his lips against hers. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it. Quistis couldn't help but press back and feel the ecstasy of Seifer's passionate lips on hers.  
  
"As I was saying" continued Quistis when they had regained their composure." Who else could kiss as well as you?". Seifer couldn't help but laugh, a laugh of happiness, not evil. With a true smile embedded in his lips, he reached around to the back of Quistis' head and took out the red clip that was almost always attached to her and threw it aside. As she leaned over to reach for it, Seifer grabbed her hand and shook his head.  
  
"It looks better out Instructor" he said as he kissed her once more.  
  
Ok that's all for this fic so what did you think of it? I would never, ever, EVER kill Seifer off a fic. I love him too much *hugs him* so r/r please and thanks ^_^ 


End file.
